


Poisoned Desire.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: [ VENOM ] [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Kouyou's desperate.





	Poisoned Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the moodboard my wonderful bestie Kiki made for this fic [here!](https://taka-chan.tumblr.com/post/180966766720/he-scoffed-bitterly-the-words-leaving-him-like) <3

“Balance? What do you mean _balance?!_ ”  
  
Kouyou stared at Takanori with wide eyes, knowing exactly what he meant but accepting it was out of the question. Takanori had to be able to come up with another explanation, right?  
  
But he sighed and it was an indefinite sigh, one that allowed just one conclusion.  
  
“You know what I mean, Kouyou,” Takanori said and put his clipboard down on the counter beside him. He gave him a stern look. “How did this even happen?”  
  
Swallowing down the first shock, Kouyou averted his gaze. He didn’t exactly feel like going through the catastrophe that was last night’s events all over again, especially not to Takanori who was more than just a doctor at this academy, at least to him.  
  
“Taka, I really don’t want to talk about it right now, it’s just- “  
  
“Oh poor you,” Takanori mocked instantly, as expected not giving him a chance to dogde the topic, “Have you, in the past few hours, maybe once thought about what happens when Yuu starts speaking up about it? And you know he will. He _has_ to. As soon as he tells the council that he’s found a full-blown match, you’ll have to talk about it. So.”  
  
Takanori crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave him a raised eyebrow. And Kouyou could endure lots of torture and lots of critical glances by those who thought he didn’t deserve to be here but if there was one thing that ran right through his bones it was his friend’s look of _You better talk right now or I’ll whip your ass._  
  
Kouyou huffed a breath, shaking his head as he buried his face in his hands. It was all a mess. God, it’d just supposed to be a damn birthday party!  
  
“We were drunk,” he muttered eventually, despite knowing that _that_ wasn’t necessarily the best justification to start with.  
  
Takanori scoffed. “You’re a hybrid and he’s- “  
  
“Very drunk.”  
  
Now he groaned.  
  
“You have to be kidding me.”  
  
“Well, I’m _sorry,_ ” Kouyou snapped, growing more and more annoyed by Takanori’s overbearing demeanour.  
  
“It just so happened that they had really good stuff at that place and we both got knocked out, okay?”  
  
“It also just so happens that you have a weakness for him.”  
  
“I do not- “  
  
_“Kouyou.”_  
  
Kouyou pressed his lips together. No matter what, he couldn’t deny that Takanori knew him better than anyone else. He was just incapable of hiding things from him even though he’d been particularly secretive about this current reverie of his (for obvious reasons).  
  
Or at least that’s what Kouyou hoped it was, _just_ a reverie. The mere notion of losing more than his peaceful nights to Yuu (his _heart,_ for example) made him shiver uncomfortably. It just wasn’t right, not with the huge distance between their positions or the fact that Yuu was basically unobtainable in terms of status.  
  
The sound of rasping latex was tearing him out of his thoughts and he blinked just in time to see Takanori pulling his medical gloves off, disposing them into the bin next to the see-through medicine cabinets.  
  
Takanori uttered another long sigh and the look he gave Kouyou next was finally one of sympathy, not one of reproach.  
  
“God Kou, you just always have to have a thing for the farouche ones, don’t you?” he shook his head and Kouyou bit his tongue hard to suppress a retort. It wasn’t as if Takanori didn’t have his own issues with a certain professor of this academy … but that was another matter altogether.  
  
“Can’t you just treat the wounds and dismiss me?” Kouyou whined but Takanori just laughed and shrugged.  
  
“I don’t have to. They healed approximately three hours after he infected you,” he explained and snickered at the surprised expression that surfaced on Kouyou’s features when he touched his neck, where the skin was supple and flawless.  
  
“Told you his venom is strong.”  
  
He couldn’t quite ban the fascinated tone from his voice, “Probably the strongest I’ve seen the last few decades. Anyway, you can leave.”  
  
Kouyou dropped his hand from his neck. It had looked like a fucking battlefield the first time he’d crawled out of Yuu’s bed in the middle of the night and he remembered the dull throb he’d felt in his body, the stinging ache and the purple grain… All of that had disappeared by itself?  
  
He’d truly gotten himself into something that was way bigger than him and beyond his understanding. Kouyou was cursing himself inwardly.  
  
When he hopped off the gurney, Takanori reached out to open the door for him. Kouyou felt the need to explain himself upon noticing a slight tinge of disappointment in his friend’s eyes but he knew that everything that had happened, and was going to happen from now on, was ascribable solely to his own, stupid heedlessness.  
  
Consequently, Takanori shook his head the second Kouyou opened his mouth.  
  
“Just talk to him, Kouyou,” he said and his eyes now showed concern, “I know it’s not going to be easy but it won’t be for him either. You’re lucky it’s him though, and not some third class Eternal who doesn’t know what Poisoning even means. You can make it if you work together.”  
  
Kouyou took a deep breath. He knew Takanori was right, with everything, but that didn’t exactly help in lessening the fear of what was to come. Kouyou just had to try his best not to get killed, he supposed.  
  
“I will,” he nodded, and left.


End file.
